


Heartbeat

by That_Gay_Shit_jpeg



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Amity Blight Fluff, Amity Blight is gay, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont project onto Luz i swear I don't, I just heard it and figured it had concept lumity energy, I wrote this instead of doing my chemistry powerstandard, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Is this romantic?, Kissing, Luz Noceda fluff, Luz gets hurt, Luz has a tree house, Luz is a flirt because ofc she is, Making Out, Meme, Mentions of alcohol, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oh yeah they make out, Oneshot, Parties, Romance, Singular meme, Soft Amity Blight, Soft Luz Noceda, Song: Die Young (Kesha), The Owl House - Freeform, author projects onto a fictional character, based on the song die young by Ke$ha, but i'm not saying i'm not a luz kinnie, i'm not saying i'm a luz kinnie, idk how to tag, it's fine its just a tree, lumity fluff, mentions of dead family member, seriously help i'm failing half my classes, their first date is at a 7/11 because fuck you and fuck traditional courting techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg/pseuds/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg
Summary: Amity hates a lot of things these days. She hates the manor, she hates Boscha and she hates parties and piss drunk teens, and she deffinitley hates Luz Noceda, and her stupidly attractive face.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda, Concept Amity Blight/Concept Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is my first time writing literally anything for the the owl house, and I miss victorious so ofc i had to write beta Lumity. I was listening to die young by ke$ha and got the inspo for this since i can't fucking draw, so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! (also i had a really hard time writing amity, idk why her charachter is always so inconsistent when I try with her, but i did my best.)

Amity hates parties. But Boscha managed to drag her along anyhow. She hated her cold room at Blight manor more though, so if it gave her an excuse to get out of the house, she’d take it.

She stood in a crowd of rambunctious, drunken hooligans (read: teenagers) as she swayed awkwardly to music she didn’t listen to. She held a red solo cup in her hands, but it was more for appearances than anything else. The cup itself was empty. She can hear her heart beat in time with the drum beat from the blasting music and it sets her on edge. 

Eventually, she let out a sigh and shuffled off the dance floor, opting to just be a wallflower for the time being. As she made her way off the floor, she bumped into someone, spilling the drink they were holding down the front of their shirt.   
  


“Oh shit. My… bad…” She apologised, then trailed off as she looked up to see who she’d bumped into. 

“Oh, it’s you.” She’d know that stupid firty look anywhere. She was standing a good inch or two taller than Amity was, but then, those statistics were flawed considering her combat boots added to her height by a bit.

“Hey there Blight.” Luz says as her cup drops to the floor with a barely audible little _‘clank.’_

Amity can feel a faint flush on her face, and is thankful that it goes unnoticed in the dim lighting. She can’t believe she just ran into Luz Noceda of all people. Her rival in all things… who also happens to be the object of her affections, but she’s not admitting to that. She’s wildly 

embarrassed, but not for the reasons she ought to be.

Then, Luz sighs as she looks down to her wet shirt with a twisted expression. She quickly sheds her army green jacket, tying it around her waist. _‘which’_ Amity thinks _‘is unnecessary in the first place considering how warm it is in here.’_ She then proceeds to reach behind herself with both hands, and pull her purple and white striped shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a bra and _wow amity is really gay._

She fights the urge to stare as Luz throws the shirt somewhere into the crowd and shrugs her jacket back on, not even bothering to button it up all the way so that she’s _not a fucking distraction._

The more Amity tries to avert her eyes, the redder her face gets because Luz is unfairly attractive, and she’s practically half naked even though all she can really see is the expanse of her chest. But it’s not like her thin jacket left much to the imagination. 

When she finally manages to look Luz in the eye, she see’s she’s waiting for an answer. An answer to a question she didn’t fucking hear because she was too busy being distracted by the girl in question. 

She doesn’t want to come across as creepy or weird or absolutely infatuated to the highest degree, so instead she decides to come off as mean and snarky. 

“Sorry what was that? I could hardly hear you over how obnoxious you’re being.” She tells the other girl, and immediately mentaly kicks hersef because _what the fuck was that!?_   
It’s not clever or witty, it’s just lazy and rude and doesn’t even really do much to keep up her facade of we’re-rivals-and-I-hate-you-but-really-we-have-this-unspoken-friendship-between-us. At least she hopes that’s what their dynamic is, and that she’s not misreading it. Although, lately, at least on Luz’s end, things have been less friendly and more… flirty? Amity tries no to think about it, and instead focuses on Luz’s re-asking of her question from earlier so she doesn’t look like an idiot when she doesn’t hear it once again 

“Ah forget it. Y’know, it’s a shame you’re already here with someone-” But she’s interrupted when Boscha saunters over in a drunken haze and slings her arm over her shoulders. 

“Hey Ams, lets dance!” She shouts, trying (and failing) to drag amity further onto the dance floor. “And we can keep dancing till we’re dead!” She lets out a chorus of giggles as Amity spins her around and directs her to someone around the same height as her. In her drunken state she can’t even tell the difference. 

“I’m not here with anyone. Boscha dragged me along and I came because I'm tired of being at home.”

A mischievous smile settles itself onto Luz’s face. 

“You lookin for some trouble tonight, Blight?” She asks and Amity’s face goes up in flames again because that stupid smile is insunuating something very _not_ apropriate for a public space. . . Or maybe her mind is just in the gutter because once again, Luz is _so fucking hot_ and Amity is _so fucking gay for this asshole._

She manages to play it cool though, and say something along the lines of “I guess you could say that.” But she doesn’t fully remember because her brain is such a jumbled mess of thoughts. Whatever it was though, must have been coherent enough for Luz because the next thing she says surprises her. 

“Take my hand and I’ll show you some wild shit.” She says, reaching her hand out for Amity to take. “Wadya say Blight?” 

She’s speechless for a good second and a half because _‘oh wow pretty girl wants me to hold her hand.’_ she snaps out of her revere and looks around the room. If she did go with Luz, it’s not like anyone around would really miss her, or know she was gone. So, she makes what could possibly be the biggest mistake of her life. 

“Yeah alright” she says nonchalantly as she places her hand in Luz’s open one. 

It’s warm. 

Luz drags her off the dance floor, through the kitchen, out the backdoor, through the back fence and down the street a ways to where her beat up old nissan sentra is parked. Digging the keys out of her jacket pocket, she unlocks it and opens the passenger side door for Amity to slide in. She does, and when Luz plops herself down in the driver's seat and revs the engine, she prays to whatever deity will listen that Luz is a decent driver. 

Luz pulls out of the space and starts driving down the road. After maybe five minutes, Amity decides to speak up. 

“Where’re we going?” she asks, and Luz only smirks and pulls over onto the side of the road. 

“Don’t worry princess, you’ll see.” She says as she reaches into the back seat and pulls her arm back with an identical T-shirt to the one she’d thrown away at the party. 

Amity gives her a puzzled look as she unbuttoned her jacket. 

“What?” She says in response, pulling the shirt over her head and smoothing out the wrinkles, shrugging the jacket over her shoulders once again. “I’ve got like eight of these things.” 

Amity just sighs, not wanting to question why on earth she would have so many, but Luz seems to have read her mind and continues to talk. 

“Don’t you wear that frilly pink dress literally every day?” She asks, gesturing to Amity’s outfit. 

Amity nods hesitantly. 

“So then, don’t you have at least more than one?”

Amity groans. 

“No idiot, I just wash my fucking laundry.” 

Luz looks at her with an unimpressed look before putting the car back in drive, but instead of pulling back out onto the road, she drives further into the wooded area they’d been stoped infront of, following a faint path in the foliage. 

Amity also decides it's in her best interest not to question this either. 

They drive for another ten minutes before Amity gets stuck in her own weird thoughts, and starts spiraling, until eventually, she comes across the memories of when she and Luz first met. 

They were constantly getting into fist fights, and arguing and throwing insults at each other. At first, Amity couldn’t stand the idiot before her. She’d managed to challenge her top student spot so effortlessly. She hardly had to work for any of the grades she got, it was like she was a genius or something. 

Eventually, as they constantly battled for the titles of top student, Amity’s feelings towards the girl morphed into one of respect. She learned that, while Luz was naturaly gifted and bright, things like classwork and taking notes and studying didn’t come so easily to her. She’d ended up having to work twice as hard as anyone else to maintain the grades she had. 

Soon, respect turned into admiration. Amity had wished with all her heart that she could have been like Luz. Seeming so happy and carefree. Determined to prove those around her that she was more than the patches on her obnoxiously bright yellow bag, and her high grades. 

And then, admiration turned into something more. She found herself wondering what Luz’s lips would feel like on hers. They’d pass each other in the halls and throw backhanded insults and empty threats at each other and she’d imagine holding the other girl’s hand and then she’d find herself wondering where those thoughts had ever even come from.

Eventually, she and Luz become sort-of-friends, which means she becomes sort-of-friends with her small group. Since then, she’s noticed that she tends to hang around Boscha less and less, and when she does, it's usual to keep her in line. 

She finds herself wondering why on earth she ever hated this girl at all. 

“Hey Luz,” The latina glances over at her, and lifts an eyebrow in acknowledgment. Amity takes in a breath before continuing. 

“Why don’t you hate me?” 

Luz laughs and glances at her a couple more times. 

“What did you think there wasn’t a time I hated your guts and everything about you?” She fires back, and it’s not like Amity can say she’s surprised. She treated her awfully enough to deserve hatred. 

“So then why don’t you hate me now? Why are we friends? Why am I sitting in your car as you drive me to a remote location in the woods, probably to axe murder me?” 

Luz lets out nother small chuckle. 

“Well princess, let me tell you something. At some point in time I realized you don’t really think you’re the shit, you’re just compensating. And you’re not actuay a shitty person, you just don’t know how to act like a decent fucking person.” She says, and Amity hates all the truth she hears in those words. 

“We’re friends, if that’s even what you call this kind of relationship, because you’re not half bad to piss around with, Blight.” 

Amity pulls her feet up onto the car seat and pulls her knees to her chest. She bushes, putting her face behind her legs to hide a small smile. 

Then, Luz stops the car and turns the ignition off. 

“And you’re in my car cuz ya took my hand sweetheart.” She says, opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. 

Amity gets out with her, but when she looks around, she doesn’t see much of anything. 

“What happened to wild?” She wondered aloud. “There’s nothing even here.” 

She looks over at Luz, who she can barely see in the dark of the night. She pulls something shiny out from inside her jacket and clicks a button. 

  
  
  


_Holy shit she has a retractable staff, she’s such a nerd._ She thinks as Luz walks up to the base of a tree, poking at something on one of the branches before a rope ladder unrolls itself and falls down. 

“You have a treehouse?” Amity asks skepticaly as Luz begins to climb up the ladder. “In the middle of the woods?” She approaches the ladder cautiously, and climbs up after Luz, coming up through a small hatch in what seems to be the deck of the treehouse. 

“Actually, this is only a little ways behind my house. And yes I have a tree house, my Papi built it for me before he died.”

Her tone is solemn for a brief moment before she continued. 

“At this point I mostly use it for when I can’t stand being at home for one reason or another. Sometimes I hang out here with Willow and Gus though.”

Amity isn’t sure how she feels about this. She supposes she’s touched. This place is clearly special to Luz, and she probably wouldn’t show it to just anyone. She wonders though, just how much this little house really means to her.

“So, wheres that “wild” part you told me about then?” 

Luz turns and smirks at her. 

“Oh that? I added a zipline a few weeks ago. It goes down that hill and stops above a foam mat nailed to a tree.” 

She steps around the outer deck of the little house and Amity has a really bad feeling about this for some reason. Or maybe those are just butterflies. 

She watches as Luz grabs onto a wooden stick attached to a cable with what looks to be an actual pulley. Well at least this thing _looks_ legitimate. The line doesn’t go too far back, she can see the aforementioned tree just a little ways down the hill. 

Suddenly a “whoooo” sounds from beside her and she looks over just in time to see Luz jump off the deck shouting. 

“Nothing bad, ever happens to the kenede- oUGH!” She doesn’t even have time to finish her sentence before slamming into the padded tree and crumpling to the ground. 

Amity winces, feeling bad for the girl, but she giggles quietly when Luz lets out a comical groan from where she lies on the forest floor. 

Amity climbs down the ladder and rushes over to her, laughing the whole way. 

“Break any ribs, idiot?” She asks as she helps Luz up off the floor. 

“Nope, just bruised my pride.” She says a bit dejectedly, "To be honest, this is not what I had in mind when I kidnapped you from that party. I was sorta planning on like, taking you to see one of my lovely acts of vandalism under the 7th street bridge" and Amity laughs, a real, hearty laugh. She hasn’t laughed like that in quite a while, but it's hard not to laugh at Luz because she’s just such a big _child._ It’s adorably charming and she can barely resist the urge to kiss the other girl where she stands. So she decides not to put in the extra effort. 

  
  


She faces Luz, puts her hands on her shoulders and stands on her tiptoes so she’s just tall enough to press their lips together. She kind of acts on impulse, but she’s very pleasantly surprised to find that Luz is very much kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her waist as Amity loops her own arms ‘round Luz’s neck. 

She doesn’t want it to end, but she kinda has to breathe at some point, so she pulls away, and when she looks up at Luz again, she’s got this dopey grin on her face, and she looks dazed for half a moment before ripping herself away from Amity and jumping and shouting.

“Woooo Yes! Pretty dream girl just kissed me!” She pumps a fist in the air and amity can’t help the giggle that slips past her pursed lips. “Best. Day. Ever!” she cheers.

“Well…” Amity crosses her arms and looks at Luz expectantly, there’s a faint smirk on her lips. Luz only looks back with a confused expression 

“You gonna be my girlfriend or what?” She asks. Then she gets up in her face and pushes her index finger against her chest. “Or are you too chicken.” She remembers using this line when they got into their first, (and last) fist fight. 

Luz is still grinning like an idiot as she scoops Amity up off her feet, and shouts “Oh my god of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” And both of them are laughing now because it’s just so unbelievably out of character for either of them to feel such intense emotion. Neither of them really seem to care about keeping up appearances though. 

Luz spins around with Amity in her arms, her wild green main waving in the false breeze before eventually, Luz collapses, landing on her ass with Amity in her lap, and their both laughing again. 

“Holy shit, please tell me this is real and not just another one of my stupid day dreams.” Luz breathes out, clearly exhausted. You did actually kiss me, right?” She asks, and suddenly she seems so much less sure of herself. She kindof shies away, as if she’d done something wrong. Almost like she’s shrinking. 

Amity shifts in her lap so she’s stradling Luz, her legs wrapping around her waist as she kisses her again. 

“That real enough for you, Noceda?” Luz just pulls her back down for another kiss. And then another, and another and another, until finally their lips are swollen and red and their kiss drunk. Amity leans her forehead on Luz’s shoulder and wraps her arms around the other girl, afraid that if she lets go, this moment will evaporate into nothing.

“So Amity.” she doesn’t realize how sleepy she is until Luz breaks the calm quiet that had enveloped them. “Wanna go get slurpees and do other stupid 2000s movie bullshit with me?”

“Like what, makeout in your car after the big homecoming dance of which one of us is on the planning committee for?” 

“Oh fuck yeah, you read my mind on that one.” 

Amity lets out a tiny huff because this girl is absolutely ridiculously unbelievable. But she’s so infatuated how could she possibly say no. 

“Then yes, let’s do all those things. Starting with slurpees sounds like a good idea though.” 

So they get up off the forest floor and pile back into Luz’s car, and their first date is in a 7/11 parking lot, eating far-too-greasy pizza and drinking far-too-sugary slush drinks. And honestly, Amity can’t think of a better way to spend an evening. 


	2. COMISSIONS OPEN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take commissions

I've decided to take commisions

Heyo! As I'm sure most of you know, I am a fanfic author for Boku no Hero Academia, as well as recently released cartoon, The Owl House! And I've decided to open commisions! 

I'll only be taking one at a time for personal reasons but if you're interested you can message me on instagram @simply.a.goose 

[Here's the Google doc with my prices and all that good stuff](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rO0O0Q72evXViYLBF_z0IF6PGPncI_RW2P0lNbkYqlU/edit?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not comment on this work with the intent to commision something from me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! so if you've read any of my works before, you know that most of what I write is BNHA. But now I'm hyperfixiating on the owl house, so if anyone wants to beta read any of my future owl house fics, lemme know!!
> 
> if you're someone who's read my bnha works, I promise i didn't abandon all of them, i just kinda have writers block. forgive me plsssss


End file.
